GoodBye Paradise
by Grinning Purple Cheshire Cat
Summary: I was going to faint. I stood there in the defening silence, hearing nothing but the steady pulse of blood in my ears, George's arms wrapped delicately around my waist...


I'm going to faint. I'm going to faint. I'm going to faint.

That was the only phrase I could clearly grasp as it ran relentlessly through my mind. I stood there in the defening silence, rigid and frozen in place, hearing nothing but the steady pulse of blood in my ears. Thump, thump, thump, thump, the sheer repitition of it all was going to drive me mad! George's arms wrapped delicately around my slender waist, his face so unnervingly close to the gentle swell of my chest...

"Twenty-four," he spoke suddenly, making me jump. "You've gained two inches since I last saw you, Yukari." His piercing blue eyes met my own for a moment as he moved the tape measure to my hip, running it lengthwise to the floor. "But...you seem to have made up for it by growing an inch, so I guess I forgive you."

I wanted to say something, I really did, but I was so afraid that if I opened my mouth, my heard would jump clear out, beating as fast as a jackrabbit until it eventually exploded. Somehow I managed to grit my teeth and force a weak smile.

"Hmm...it's a hard choice between the two dresses I had in mind...Shall I make up the patterns and let you decide?" He rolled up the tapemeasure and stowed it back in his pocket. "I'll drop by again tomorrow, then," he said, without waiting for a reply, as he made his way towards the front door. I stood there motionless for a moment, my enire being staring transfixed at his retreating form before suddenly realising my manners and hurrying after him to let him out. "It was nice seeing you again, Yukari," he said with a cheerful wave. "

I couldn't even force a thank you as I slid the door shut behind him, my entire body clinging desperately to the wooden framework, my knees threatening malaciously to give out on me from sheer relief.

Yes, it was all over the news, the magazines, the TV. The famous model Yukari Hayasaka was getting married to her long-time boyfriend, Dr. Hiroyuki Tokumori. Hiro and I have been dating for eight years now, and we're finally tying the knot. I should be thrilled, right? Excited? Happy?

And I am.

Really, I am.

Of course I am. I love him.

With one hand over my fluttering heart, I took a deep breath to steady myself, then made my way to the kitchen for a nice glass of water.

When Nobouki, our wedding planner, had insisted to me that he knew the perfect designer for the tedious job of making my dress, never in a million years would I have guessed he'd be referring to the one and only George Koizumi, though I guess now I see it was foolish of me not to. George is one of the most famous designers in the world right now, and with good reason; his intricate creations are downright gorgeous, and I've been told on several occasions that I just look more beautiful in a Koizumi original than anything else. He and I have a long history together, after all...

A long history together in fashion, I mean, of course.

I...I'm getting married, for heaven's sake, and after ten years I'm sure George has a girlfriend (or boyfriend, for that matter) of his own to worry about. He was just here doing his job, and as for me, my feelings for him died a long time ago. Yes, this was strictly about my wedding.

So why was I getting so flustered?

"Because you never can tell just what that guy's going to do next," I answered myself, filling a glass with water from the tap.

Yes, you could imagine my surprise when I opened the door and found George standing there, still looking the same as he had ten years ago, claiming he was here to start work on my wedding dress. And th way he said hello and went about everything, as though we were just old friends, as though he had never felt anything towards me before, as though our last good-bye hadn't been the sadest thing in the world.

As though he was completely over everything, as though things weren't even a little awkward between us.

Damn him and his nerve.

Yes, something's telling me that this next month is going to be the most stressful month of my life.

x

x

x

x

A/N: My second Paradise Kiss fic ever, so be nice xD Uh...this is just an intro, so whatcha all think? It worth me continuing? Please R/R :D Future chapters will be longer, just like I said, this was just an intro


End file.
